


Coming Home

by DragonGirl420



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Eight years after the end of the fic 'A New World', one of the leaders goes missing, which prompts all three communities to work together to locate them. When some of the other members of the search party don’t come back, it’s up to the women of Alexandria to take charge and do whatever is necessary to bring everyone home.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago I wrote two fics called The Bet & A New World. This new series is a continuation of TWD set in that world. There is major canon divergence since Glenn is still alive. This story uses a good number of characters and a mixture of show and comic book spoilers. Some good guys are bad guys, and vice versa. Anyway… this is the first time I’ve written TWD or Daryl in a while, so, yikes, just bear with me.

This fic is set in the same world as [The Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/series/901524) & [A New World](https://archiveofourown.org/series/901536).

 

It had been three days. Three days since the search party came back with the remnants of his clothes and gun; three days since Daryl took off in search of his best friend. Every moment you weren’t busy trying to keep the kids under control, you watched from the bedroom window and prayed to whoever was listening that he would come back in one piece… Both of them.

It was the morning of the fourth day. You’d already been up for hours, but Abe and Shelby had finally made their way to the kitchen. Both were quiet and withdrawn, neither saying much over their bowl of oatmeal. Silent looks from the corners of their eyes at each other spoke volumes about what they talked about when you were out of earshot, including the latest tragedy to have befallen Alexandria again.

“Mom?” Shelby asked without looking up from the uneaten breakfast, “will daddy be home soon?”

Abe glanced up at you, his blue eyes narrowing in just like Daryl’s did. Even though he was older now, he was still very quiet. Daryl was the only one who really was ever able to get him to speak, and with his absence, Abraham had been nearly silent.

“I don’t know, but I sure hope so?”

“And Uncle Rick?”

A piercing blow went through your heart. Overcoming that to answer was taking longer than you wanted, and before you could muster up a response, Abe handled it for you.

“No. Uncle Rick is dead, Shel. Dad’s out looking for him to put down,” he mumbled before shoveling oatmeal into his mouth.

“Abraham, you don’t know that,” you warned sternly as your fingers dug into the countertop so hard your knuckles went pale.

The chance that Rick was still alive was very slim despite his track record up to that point. Still, hope was a precious commodity in the new world, and you were desperate for your children to hold on to as much of it as they could.

Abraham snorted frustration through his nose, a mannerism clearly inherited from his father. His intense eyes blazed with anger at you as he let his spoon fall into the bowl with force.

“Then you’re an idiot,” he growled. He stood up quickly from his chair, causing it to nearly fall back as he stormed away from the table. Shelby caught it before it could and righted it back on all four feet.

“He’s just pissed daddy wouldn’t take him,” she said softly. “Don’t get mad at him.”

“I’m not mad, Shel. I’m worried. Worried about your dad and Uncle Rick, too. I know they think he’s gone, but I’ve seen a lot of bad situations since the world changed, and you want to know how many Rick has overcome? All of them. Just because they found his shirt and gun—”

“Jesus found his  _bloody_  shirt mom,” she corrected, wrinkling her nose as she pushed the bowl away from her.

“Still. I have to believe he’s alright.”

Shelby hesitantly slid off the stool, biting at her lip and folding her arms over her chest. “Do you think… do you think Dad will come home if he doesn’t find Uncle Rick? I mean… he can’t stay gone forever, can he?”

“No, of course not. Daddy will be home, soon. So, will Uncle Glenn. In fact, why don’t you and Abe go grab Hershel, and then go check in on Carl and Judith? See if there’s something you can do to help them around here. Better than just sitting around waiting.”

She shrugged and relented to your request, though you could tell there was a lot more she wanted to ask. Knowing it wasn’t the right time, she just turned and made her way up the stairs to go find Abraham and try to pull the boy out of his funk.

After clearing up their barely eaten breakfast, you went out onto the porch and tried to let go of the anxiety that was building. It was getting worse in the years since everything ended with Negan. The secret of what you and Rick did weighed on you, though you would never admit to the regret you felt around it. With each calm and quiet year that passed, you had hoped it would go away and finally be free. But it was always there; and when something bad did happen, somehow, you felt it was your fault. Coupled with that, was the looming feeling that something was on the horizon as another punishment for what you had done… not just to Negan, but Rosita, too.

Yet, year after year, the kids got older, you and Daryl continued teaching them how to live and survive, and the trio of communities kept growing. In fact, the only issue that had been pressing was Abraham’s desire to leave Alexandria to spend more time at the Kingdom in order to train with the archers there. The school was more extensive, and the rigorous exercise with the team of bowhunters was something he really wanted to start.

Daryl was all for it, but with Abe being only eleven, you felt as though he wasn’t ready to leave home…  _YOU_  weren’t ready for him to leave home. It was right after the latest heated discussion over that, that Jesus arrived with the news that Rick never made it to The Hilltop from the Kingdom, and in his search, he’d recovered the tattered shirt and gun.

Glenn and Daryl jumped into action immediately. You and Maggie watched in silent terror as they packed a week’s worth of rations and gear and ran out of the gates in search of Alexandria’s leader. Maggie considered running after them, but with the new baby attached to her hip, she thought it best to hang back.

“Maggie, I’ll watch him if you want to go. You know Hershel and the baby can stay here with me. Shelby can help me with the ‘lil potato here,” you said and tickled his chubby baby thigh, eliciting a giggle out of the almost one-year-old boy, “and you can go with the guys. Jesus has gathered other able-bodied people from Hilltop and Kingdom, I’m sure Ezekiel—”

“No,” she said simply, still staring off towards the gate. “Glenn and Daryl—Jesus and the others… they’ll find’im.” That was all she said before going back into her house and putting Sean back into his crib.

Now, four days later when you ventured out onto the porch, Maggie was waiting for you, along with Michonne and three packed bags on the stoop. Maggie’s gun was drawn as she checked it over it, determination set into her expression.

“We are going to get our husbands back,” Maggie said and holstered her gun. “You in?”

[Originally posted by thewalkingdeadgifs](https://tmblr.co/ZUFAth2bsrujX)

Her abruptness stunned you for a moment. “What? Why? Where?” All stumbled out in what felt like one long, incoherent word. Maggie and Michonne exchanged a knowing look and when they came to a silent agreement, Michonne was the one who answered.

“The kids… Judith, Hershel, Abraham, and Shelby… they were going to sneak out later. I overheard them talking yesterday. They were leaving tonight to try and find the guys.”

“They what?!” You felt like your knees were giving out and your stomach was revolting simultaneously. “When?”

Michonne shrugged. “I don’t know. I wasn’t even sure until I cornered and confronted Judith about it later. The girl tried to hold on, but she’s really a bad liar.”

You felt a rise of anger thinking about how stupid a choice they almost made by leaving. “I’m going to kill them,” you mumbled and looked to Maggie. “How are you so calm about this?

“I’m not. I’m pissed. Hershel knows better, especially after losing…” Maggie choked on the name ghosted on her lips. She composed herself and tried to continue without giving in to the emotion. “I’m gonna go find Glenn. I got a relay to The Kingdom and Carol said to bring all the kids to her. Hershel is packing now, got all the baby’s stuff loaded into the wagon. From there, we’ll backtrack Rick’s trail to The Hilltop. The guys were going from here to Hilltop first, so we’re hoping to cross paths with them in the middle.”

As Maggie laid out her plan, you half listened as you were more interested in how developed it was and how she was only now telling you about it all.

“So, just give me a minute to catch up, ok? Because not ten minutes ago I was cleaning up oatmeal and thinking how the tomato plants needed tending. You’ve had this in mind long enough to send word to the Kingdom, and hear back from Carol, plan a route, pack supplies, but not once did you think to come and tell me that my kids were planning on going AWOL?!”

“Y/N, I’m sorry,” was all Maggie could offer with a regretful shrug. “I’ve been distracted, ok? I knew you were worried enough about Daryl, so I didn’t want to add to things until I knew what to do.”

“So?” Michonne asked softly, taking a step closer and catching your gaze. She held it so intensely, you could feel her desperation bleeding onto you. “Are you in?”

Looking between them, you could see the steel set in their eyes. Knowing them each for as long as you did, especially Maggie, you knew when she was bound and determined, her mind was set and there would be no changing it. She was in fear for Glenn’s life, and the idea that her son would charge off after him frightened her even more. Because, just like his parents, Hershel was strong, determined and twice as stubborn.

“Why send the kids to the Kingdom? So, Carol can keep them under lock and key?”

“Pretty much. Would you cross Carol if she told you to stay put?” Maggie asked with the rise of one brow. “It’s been how long now, and that woman still scares the crap outta me. The kids… they’ll have more to do there, too. It’ll keep ‘em busy.”

“Hasn’t Abraham been on you about letting him go there anyway?” Michonne asked, trying to add to the reasons for you to say yes.

“Yes, he has. But they already have one parent out in parts unknown, now you want them to have two? Who’s to say they won’t try and sneak away from the Kingdom? I know Alexandria has its blind spots, but so does the Kingdom.”

“Not anymore,” Maggie said, picking up one of the packs and slinging it over her shoulder. “I told you, Carol has it handled. So, in or out? I want to get a move on.”

Maggie’s steely cold demeanor was understandable, but slightly troubling nonetheless. Things may have been peaceful, but she and Glenn had experienced the worst kind of loss in the years since, and she carried that anger, allowing it to ignite whenever there was a possible threat. Three of the communities’ strongest members were missing, and their children were set on going off on their own—THAT was enough to put her in Go-Mode.

“What would the guys say? They’d want us to stay put,” you said, more to yourself than them. Maggie just rolled her eyes, and Michonne’s features softened, along with her voice.

“Rick, Daryl and Glenn, they are alive today because they are strong and capable. They know  _how_  to survive, protect themselves. Do you think for one minute, they would have chosen to be with weak or weak-minded women? Just because we’re all mothers here, doesn’t mean we sit back and wait. We fight for them… to find them. To bring them home for all our children. This way our daughters—” Michonne’s words pausing slightly, remembering what her friend had lost as she felt Maggie stiffen beside her, “and our sons, can learn by example. So, they know to do the right thing, is not always the safe thing.”

You knew she was right, and Maggie knew that you realized it. She gave you the same look she gave you freshman year in high school when she dared you and her brother Sean to jump off the quarry’s edge into the water. Beth had been screaming in the background not to jump, Sean was nervous, but Maggie had insisted. You wanted to prove to her and Sean that you weren’t scared of anything, that you could be tough just like her. Somewhere deep down, you felt a bit of excitement at the rush the old memory brought up.

That lead to you remembering every time since then you needed to dig down and find the untapped power that resided in you. The same grit and determination that ultimately made Daryl fall in love with you.

Maggie realized that, too. Her stone-clad features softened, and the old daring smirk played on her lips. “Well?” she asked, and you half expected her to ask if you were ready to jump.

“Alright, Greene. You win. I’ll get the kids packed and be ready within the hour.”

* * *

 

You found Abe and Shelby sitting on his bed, talking in hushed tones. Once they were aware of your presence, they stopped talking altogether. Neither of them spoke as you came in and sat on the edge of Abraham’s bed. Despite him being angry with you, and well past the aging of snuggling, he curled up into your side and wrapped your arm around his shoulders, hugging it closed to him.

“So, here’s the thing…” you started, pausing to look both in the eye, “I know what you were planning to do. Aunt Maggie and Mish stopped by to rat you all out. Not a good idea, guys. Its so beyond dangerous, and honestly, I can’t imagine what you were thinking.”

Both Shelby and Abe wanted to voice a protest, but they knew by your expression they’d be best to just stay quiet.

“However, we get why you wanted to go. It’s hard having them all out there and not knowing what is happening. The idea that we didn’t try to help is sort of hard to live with because we would do anything for those we love. But what you aren’t considering, is that if you guys got lost out there too… if we didn’t know where you were, it would make it that much harder to concentrate on finding Daddy and the others. Alright?”

“So, we aren’t supposed to do anything?!” Shelby replied, her face quickly contorted into frustration.

“I didn’t say that. That’s why I came up. I want you two to pack up some stuff and get ready to leave. Me, Aunt Maggie and Mish are taking you to The Kingdom to stay with Carol and we are going to backtrack Uncle Rick’s course and hopefully run into Daddy and Uncle Glenn in our travels.”

“Wait… does that mean…” Abe sat up, his young, fiercely intense eyes were scanning you with hope, “…I get to join the archers?”

“Yeah, bud, it does. And Shel, they have a great school there. You can choose whatever you want to study. Pick something and put your all into it. That’s what Daddy would want you to do.”

She was silent, and you knew that could mean trouble. “Shelby?”

Shelby just shrugged and nodded in agreement. “Ok, whatever you say, mom.”

[Originally posted by corlgrimes](https://tmblr.co/ZmXw_n2NGRkJf)

 

The leaves crunched under Daryl’s boots as he followed the trail of blood deeper into the recesses of the forest. Daylight was fading quickly, and he knew that he was running out of time to find their next meal. The deer had been fast, but Daryl’s bolt had been faster as he aimed and released the trigger. He saw it impale the animal’s rear as it took off into the brush and followed as closely as he could.

Now, as he closed in on the dying animal, he felt the presence of someone watching him. Glenn and Jesus were back at the camp, so he knew it wasn’t one of them. The other search party looking for Rick was five miles due west, no way for them to catch up that quickly.

Daryl’s instincts heightened when he thought he heard someone trying to mirror his footsteps. Slow and methodical, he would step, trying to leave no sound or trace behind. That’s when he spotted the deer and heard the quickening of steps approaching from behind. They happened at the same time, and he reacted the only way he knew how… violently.

With his finger already set on the trigger, he released the bolt towards the deer and didn’t wait to see if it hit. In a second, he had his bow dropped, his left-hand unsheathing and swiping his knife around, backhanded and pointing the tip of the blade at someone’s throat. Before he could see who had nearly been cut, he was hit in the back of the head with something hard and heavy by a second attacker. His vision went dark and his body slumped to the ground with a thud.

Off in the distance, the deer’s corpse had fallen to the ground, with Daryl’s bolt protruding from its neck. Its last desperate whine had attracted some of the dead still roaming to feast in its remains. Daryl’s captors each grabbed one of his arms and carried him off before more walkers shambled into the small clearing and made escape impossible.

 

He knew what he was seeing wasn’t real, but he didn’t care. He was home, in his own bed next to his wife, in his own house. A house that he once felt very trapped by; now he missed desperately and wanted to be back in it.

Just for this moment, he was, or part of him was; a memory most likely. One of the many he kept for times like this. When he couldn’t be with her, he would let himself fade into a private collection of moments where he remembers feeling the kind of happy, he never thought was meant for him.

It was an anniversary, they woke up in their bed, and went out to celebrate. Not with candles and champagne but with a walk in the woods on a clear autumn day. The sunlight filtered down through the stained-glass leaves and cast pockets of warmth on the moss. Y/N had laid down a blanket while he set up a safe perimeter. When he turned back to meet her, she had already laid down on it, her hair spilled out around the arms tucked beneath her head.

Daryl had been taken with her since she showed up at the prison, but never in a million years did he think their lives together would take the path they did. With each passing year, she would surprise with him a new layer, making him realize what life could be and how much he loved living it with her and their kids.

As he watched her lay in that bit of sunlight, he fell in love all over again. When she beckoned him over to lay next to her, he did so without a moment’s hesitation. This was the best part of the memory—just laying next to her. He could feel the weight of her body beside him, her head now resting on the arm he had wrapped around her. Her hand slowly moving around his body, getting caught up in his clothing, then subtly finding its way beneath the surface as her lips teased the flesh on his neck.

He wanted to tell her to stop, to just lay with him. But her touch wasn’t something he could ignore. He remembered how she propped herself up on one elbow and gazed down at him, a playful smirk stretching across her lips while her other hand slowly stroked his erection. He wanted to be back there now; go back in time to that moment so he could tell her how perfect it all was… how perfect she was.

A jarring pain to his left side yanked his daydream away. Daryl’s eyes flew open as he tried to scramble up, but his hands were tied behind his back and secured by another set of chains to a tree. His mouth was gagged and there was an explosion of pain at the base of his head.

Daryl tried to look up, but the pain and sunlight streaming through the trees made focusing difficult. He growled lowly and tried to concentrate solely on his captor’s feet. Black, military-issued boots, but smaller than normal. He followed their legs up and realized that at least one of his kidnappers was a woman, but this wasn’t who he had drawn his knife too. Her face was still obscured, but her body shape was something he noticed, even in his disorientated state.

“Well, well, someone’s finally awake,” she said and took another step closer, crouching down to meet his eye level. When Daryl realized who he was talking to, a smile unfurled across her face and a distinct satisfaction set into her expression. “Long time no see, old friend.”


End file.
